Power management schemes are useful for regulating the power consumption of data processing systems such as computers, mobile devices, and embedded devices. The objective of power management is to control the power usage of a system based on system activities, and ultimately, to reduce power consumption and to provide longer operating times.
Conventional methods for managing power consumption in computer systems are typically operating system and hardware dependent. Such conventional methods include the Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) initiative. ACPI is a power management scheme that is targeted for x86 hardware and Windows platforms, including Win32, Win95, Win98, NT and their future releases.
The Java computing environment has been widely adapted by different classes of devices such as desktop systems, network computers, mobile devices and embedded devices. Power management is an essential feature for mobile devices but the other classes of devices can also take advantage of similar functions. ACPI is specially designed for the x86 hardware and the Windows operating environment. Currently there is no power management architecture existing for the Java operating environment. "Sun," the Sun logo, "Sun Microsystems", "Java" and all Java-based trademarks and logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of Sun Microsystems, Inc. in the United States and other countries.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for performing and implementing a hardware-independent power management framework suitable for the Java operating environment.